


The Name's Watson. John Watson.

by hereweshallmeetagain



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spy!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereweshallmeetagain/pseuds/hereweshallmeetagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson enjoyed writing. Back when he was in military, when he was on medical leave because of an injury, his therapist had suggested him to indulge this hobby.</p>
<p>But John Watson, as of recently, is an employee of Universal Exports. Universal Export's forbids its employees to ever divulge any information on official matters to unrelated parties (they listed it on the contracts) and that includes blogs, e-mails, any post in public sites and social networks. Therefore, John settled on the old-fashioned handwritten journal, which he kept locked in his desk in his office. </p>
<p>Little does he knew, that in a building full of secret agents, some things just cannot remain a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> If John's injury hadn't been as bad as it is, so he didn't leave the army until after Afghanistan War, and if Moriarty was operating from inside Quantum so that Mycroft had M brought Sherlock into MI6. Sherlock had agreed out of boredom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's new. The idea just came this morning, and I had these finished on the middle of working. I had to get these out so I could concentrate on my work :)

* * *

**03/11/12 21:17:13  
**

**Excerpts from John Watson's journal**

 

_11 November 2011_

_Interview with Universal Export. As far as interview went, that was the most through interview I've ever had. What in bloody hell did Mike Stamford dragged me into?_

 

* * *

 

_4 December 2011_

_It's MI bloody Six. Mike, you scoundrel._

 

* * *

 

_20 December 2011_

_Contract signing with so-called Universal Exports. Met the Chief of Staff, Philip Coulson. Quite an odd fellow. His parting words had been, "I'm sure you'll fit right in." As if I'm joing a bloody sports team instead of secret service._

_Nevertheless, I'll be in medical section. It's not as if I'm going to be involved in their super-secret business._

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 0013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 7th, 2012.  
> First day at Universal Exports, Vauxhall Cross, London. So much for the not involved in the business.

* * *

 

03/11/12 21:20:10

Taken from John Watson's journal entry.

 

_January 7th, 2012_

_First day at Universal Exports, Vauxhall Cross, London. So much for the not involved in the business._

_Two agent was admitted today. One with cracked ribs and head injury, another with fractured leg. Both fell off the 2nd floor of a building. The staff seemed a little nervous when treating the agent with cracked ribs, I'm haven't had the chance to ask them why._

_7 PM, near the end of my shift. The agent with the cracked ribs (Sherlock Holmes--0013, the staff said) woke up, and promptly tried to leave. Reasonably, I tried to stop him. He resisted, while asking about the agent who was brought in with him. I told him that said agent was also receiving treatment in medical. He yelled at me, saying that said agent was a mole, and that we'd have to detain him as soon as possible._

_I told him to stay put (with that head injury, he had to had a mild concussion, at least) while I called security, and he gave this look that, well, if looks can kill, I would've been dead by now. Then he jumped off the bed and ran outside._

_After I called security, I followed him to the other agent's room, where I found the two agents fighting. Between the two of them, the agents had managed to trash the room in a few minutes. 0013 was winning, until he took a blow on his ribs. It was at this moment that the security officer came, and tried to restrain the agent._

_Tried being the keyword. Said agent overpowered the officer, and took his gun (who allowed these beginners carry a gun?) and shoot the officer. 0013 tried to take the gun from the agent, and they're struggling with that gun pointed forward. 0013 kicked the agent's leg, caused him to let go of the gun. It dropped to the ground, and one of them kicked it away. It landed near the door, a few feet away from me._

_Well, seeing as no one else coming, (where in bloody hell was the other security officers?) I took the gun and fired a warning shot. To which the both of them stop fighting._

_But then the agent moved to attack me, so I shot him. In the leg, of course._

_< a video link>_

 

* * *

 

"Don't move! That works for the two of you, for I'm not sure which one of you I was supposed to trust."

"Now, see, Doctor-- John Watson, was it? I've already told you the situation. Now give me the gun, please."

"What--how did you.. Of course. The name tag."

"Yes. Now.."

<a shot>

"Good aim, John."

"Thank you."

"You alright?"

"Yes of course I'm alright."

"You could have killed him."

"No I wouldn't. You said he was a mole. Moles are brought in to be questioned. Killed or not killed, that not my call."

"You could have aimed another part. From the looks of it, that bullet must have hit the bone."

"Well, < _pause >_ he sort of deserved it. He had just attacked a civilian without warning."

"Good point."

"Yes, it is."

"That civilian thing was bullshit."

"Well... yes, it is."

 

* * *

 

_After that, there was a quick debriefing--by Coulson. At the end of it, he said, "I told you, you'd fit right in."_

_Bloody hell._

 

* * *

 

Comments:

EM at 03/11/12 21:35:11

you little rascal. :))

 

 


End file.
